past to present
by darkstar088
Summary: My first fanfic so ya... Yuka's childhood friend  OC  goes with her to the academy to change everyone's future and to fulfill her own destiny. A little NatsumexMikan.


**OC info.**

**Name: Asa Ito**

**Age: 5**

**Appearance: long black hair that goes past her shoulders, electric blue eyes.**

**Personality: serous, quiet, all knowing, most of the time emotionless and cold, mysterious, rarely friendly, smart, cool.**

**Alices: sight (she can see the future but only in that day. For now) and ageless (she chooses her age/appearance).**

**Likes: candy, reading, dark colours, music, kids.**

**Dislikes: pink, wasting energy, people who hurt her friends, being ordered around, annoying people.**

**Friends: Yuka, Kaoru, Narumi, Shiki, the MSP/Hīmemiya, the HSP/ Kazumi Yukihira.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Chapter alarm clock woke me up at 7:20 this morning from my vision that I had last night. It said that I would go to the park and meet a very important girl with a very strong alice.

I got up, got dressed in a blue and white striped summer dress and went to my kitchen since it was my day to make breakfast for my family. I live with my Mom Gin, Dad Mitsu, Grandma Nishi, my little brother Haru, and his twin sister Amaya. My mom and my brother have the ageless alice while my grandma and sister have the sight alice but my Dad doesn't have one and I have both alices.

After I finish making breakfast I call every one down to eat. When we start to clean up I tell my grandma about my vision because she always gives me good advice. She said to go find that girl and help her along the path she's on because that is my destiny.

So I'm walking to the park that I saw in the vision and when I got there it was empty for a Sunday so I went over to the swings and waited 2 minutes then a girl showed up about 5 years old. She had long auburn hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a blue skirt and a purple top just like the girl I I went up to her and asked why she is playing alone and she answered.

"Because I don't have any friends" she said with a sad face.

"Oh. Well my name's Asa Ito what's yours?" I introduced myself with a smile

"Yuka Azumi. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you to. Now that we are friends can I play with you?"

"Sure" she replied happily10 minutes after we started playing she asked

"why are you being so nice to me? Don't you think I'm a freak?"

"Because we are friends and why would I think you're a freak?"

"Because I have an alice and that's not normal" It looked like she was going to cry any moment now.

"Don't look sad you look much cuter when your smiling. Also I'm an alice to and there are a lot of other alices users too.

"She seemed to perk up after I said that."I have the stealing, copy, and insertion alice. What's your alice?" She asked eagerly.

"Cool. I have the sight and the ageless alice" I say trying to mimicking her enthusiasm.

We stayed there for another hour and a half then I decided that it was time to go home and we would meet here tomorrow at noon. After a few days of doing that we decided go to my house. So we left and when we got to my house we had ice cream she met my family. She said next time we would go to her house.

Two days after that we were at my house so I asked if she wanted to sleepover and she said yes. So I got my parents to drop us off at Yukas house so she could ask and grab her stuff. Her mom said sure. We had fun watching movies, playing, and we tried reading each other's fortunes. It was 9:30 by the time we went to bed.

*Vision*

Yukas mom, "Yuka it's time for you to study at Gakuen Alice it's a boarding school so pack all your stuff and say bye to your friend."

Yuka, "but mom do I have to go and leave Asa?"

Yukas mom,"Yes the Gakuen Alice people will be coming here around 6 so you have 3hours to pack and get out. So start packing!

"Yuka "but mom!" she said crying.

*End of vision*

I woke up from the sound of Yuka getting her cloths out of her bag. I was worried so I told my grandma and she said I have to go with he to Gakuen Alice and protect her from any harm. After I got Yuka to help me pack it took 1 hour of sorting to decide what to take.

"Um... Yuka I was wondering ... could you... give me your alice stone be four I leave for school?" I asked shyly.

"Sure it can be your going away present from me." She said all smiley as she inserts her alice stone in me.

"Well I think it's time we dropped you off." I say sadly

"Alright... Why are you bringing your bags with us?" She asked curiously

"Because the people who are picking me up at 6 are going to be by your house so I figured I'd wait at your place till then."I say bluntly.

"Oh I see..."

*After dinner*

"Yuka can you come here for a moment?" her mom asked or rather told her.

"Sure mom be down in a sec." I was reading one of Yukas mangas and after 5 minutes of reading and waiting for her to come back, Yuka runs up to me.

"Come on stop that crying. What did your mom say to make you this upset?" I ask with a hint of worry in my voice but no expression on my face.

* Yuka and her mother's conversation.*

"Yuka Its time for you to study at Gakuen Alice it's a boarding school so pack all your stuff and get out."

"What?" "You heard me! Get your damn stuff and get out I don't want to see you ever again!"

*End of conversation*'I knew there was something off about her but she must be just plain old Bitch.

I mean who in their right mind would say something like that to a child and mean it? What a Bitch! ' I thought angrily

"Come on Asa be happy were going to the same school now. So please help me pack for school." Yuka said cheerfuly, trying to distracked me from beating her mother but there was still obviously sadness in her voice.

"Alright since you asked but are u goanna be okay?"" As long as your with me I'll be okay"She said sadly

*Time skip*

After we finished packing it was 5:54 we still had 6 minutes before the Gakuen Alice people came and got us so we went and got a snack and juice boxes as we checked over everything. When we were done we heard a knock on the door we knew who it was so we got our stuff and got into the black limo.

It felt like it took at least 4 hours to get to the place, but when we got there it was not what I was expecting. It had a wall surrounding which made it seem like its own little world, and what makes it even weirder is that it had so much space there was even four forests around the three schools and town.

When we got to the elementary division a teacher gave us our schedules and a rundown of the important information, and took us to our rooms so we could sleep(I am a 3 star and Yuka is a special star).

*Next day*

When we got to our class the teacher told us to introduce our selves.

"Asa Ito, 5 years old, I'm a 3 star. My alices are ageless and sight. I'm in the special abilities class. Don't bother me if you cherish your health." I said/warned coldly.

"Yuka Azumi nice to meet you. I am 5 years old I'm a special star in the Dangerous ability class. My alices are steal, copy, and erase. I hope we can become friends." She said with a bright smile.

No one ever approached us due to Yukas alices and her class and also because i'm cold to others, so I am still one of her only friends besides Luna and even she stopped being Yukas friend because of Izumi.

*10 years later on a Saturday*

We're in high school now and we made some pretty good friends like Kaoru and Shiki are our age, and Naru is a year younger than and I planed a trip to central town with our friends. Kaoru and Shiki were waiting on us and Naru. We were late so we had to run to the bus stop and when we got there we had enough time to catch our breath and get on the bus. The Bus left at 9:35. Naru and I sat together on the bus, in front of us was Shiki and behind us were Yuka and Kaoru.

When we got there we went straight to the candy store, I saw a photo booth and suggested we all get a picture taken. After that we went to a store that sold picture frames on chains to put pictures in so we all got one, then we went the book store, a restaurant, then the clothing stores, after all that it was 8:20 and we still had to catch the 8:34 bus on our way back to the dorms.

**Well I hope you liked it. It was my first fanfic so please send me some reviews if you liked it or not.**


End file.
